


Twitter

by mymel0dy



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymel0dy/pseuds/mymel0dy
Summary: A drabble about Will wanting to know why Jay is so mean on Twitter...





	Twitter

“Why are you always so mean to me on twitter?” Will asked looking up into Jay’s eyes, though in the candle lit room they looked more green than blue.

Jay let out a soft wicked laugh. “You don’t want the world knowing about this, us” He punctuated his reply with a tender kiss to Will’s lips. 

“But still” Will pouted as Jay pulled back.

Jay let out another laugh. “Also you’re not the smartest boy” Which only served to make Will pout more, though it was true. That pout earning him a much more sinful kiss from Jay, his boyfriend.


End file.
